There are a variety of settings in which a child is left in temporary care. Settings include child care organizations such as child or day care centers and schools. Child safety makes secure transfer of responsibility for a child between a setting in which a child is left in temporary care, and a person authorized to leave the child or to leave with the child, necessary.
As illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,350,969 to Greer, 5,021,780 to Fabiano and 6,958,701 to Storkamp, it is known to use a radio wave transmitter and receiver, to provide an audible sound or visual indication in the home of a child to be picked up by a bus, to provide an alert that the bus is approaching the child's boarding site.
As exemplified by published U.S. Patent Application 2007/00789 to Rohatgi, it is known for a child care center to create a database that includes a profile of a child that includes the child's personal information and image and/or biometric data of the child, a profile of a guardian that includes a guardian's personal information and image and biometric data of the guardian, a list of children for each guardian, and check-in and check-out requirements that may include identify confirmation by use of biometric data and/or image data. FIG. 7 describes that for a guardian to check out a child, biometric data is obtained from the guardian, and that matching of the guardian's biometric data with biometric data stored in the database results in a display of the guardian's personal information and a list of children associated with the guardian.
As illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,574 to Forte-Pathroff, it is known to associate a child with a person authorized to leave with the child from a setting such as a child care facility, by use of a common unique identifier such as a barcode, and for the child and authorized person to each wear a barcode bracelet, and to scan the barcode bracelets when they attempt to leave together.
It is also known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 7,233,240 to Phillips, for a child to wear a barcode bracelet and for the bracelet to be scanned as the child enters and exits a day care bus.
Despite improvements in providing for child safety, there continues to be a need for improving secure transfer of responsibility for a child, particularly given that a person leaving a child or authorized to leave with a child typically arrives in a vehicle. In addition, there continues to be a need to provide for an orderly transfer of responsibility.